The Weeping Angel
by Mai-Chan-M
Summary: Naraku has been defeated. Inuyasha's thoughts on Kagome's betrayal. Its kinda angsty. OneShot. InuKag. Mentions of HojKag. Story is waaaaay better than summary. Sorry but I am bad with summaries.


**Um, hello everyone! I see that my story has captured your attention. This is my first attempt at a one-shot because two of my reviewers requested that I continue SHE WILL BE LOVED (which originally was going to be a one-shot). I am quite new to writing fan fictions (although, I AM a very avid reader of them), so please forgive ****this humble authoress**** for her spelling mistakes / grammatical errors if you should find some. I am sorry all you JAPANESE people but I read somewhere that using JAPANESE in an ENGLISH fan fiction is considered to be bad or something. So, I wrote **_**monk**_** for houshi, **_**priestess**_** for miko, **_**half demon **_**for hanyou and so on. Also, I spell names like Sessho****U****maru, Shippo****U**** with a ****U****. Sorry again, if you are used to the usual "Sesshomaru" or "Shippo" spelling. **

**Song and flashbacks are done in **_ITALIC._

**I don't own the song ****"STOLEN" by JAY SEAN****. I am merely using it in my fan fiction. **

**So, without further delay, I present you "THE WEEPING ANGEL"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. They are the sole property of the magnificent Rumiko Takahashi. **

**THE WEEPING ANGEL**

Winter rain had never intrigued him much. Although, he was not that big a fan of rain, he found summer rain to be more acceptable. He remembered the stories that his mother used to tell him as she sat in a chair, twirling a lock of his silver hair around her soft, white, petite fingers which branched from an equally soft looking fair hand. He had used to tell her how he hated the rain; how just mere raining made him want to cry. His mother after patiently listening to his thoughts would then explain to him in her soft soothing voice why it was so. She used to say that in summer when it rained, it meant that the angels were _crying_ from their heavenly homes. She had explained to him that the very rain that washed away the tress and soaked them and other creatures to the skin were the tears of the angels who were howling from the heavens. However, when it rained in winter, it meant that the angels were _weeping_ and slow fat tears leaked from their eyes and dropped to the vast world below. He would then ask her, annoyed, about the difference between crying and weeping. To which, she would smile her sad smile and say _'You'll know one day, my son.'_

Inuyasha sat in the Goshinboku high up on his favorite branch, Tetsusaiga resting lightly against his hips. His adorable furry dog ears were lying flat against his hair, an expression which meant that he was either sorry or depressed. Although, this day it was the latter, but before he could plunge into the depths of why he was feeling so, his little doggy ears perked up and he sniffed cautiously. _It was the monk._ Another reason why he had hated the rain was because it damaged his sense of smell and made him feel weak and vulnerable. The proud half demon although sure that it was the perverted monk he had smelled, looked down from his high perch just to make clear all doubts that he was indeed correct. Sure enough, there was Miroku sitting against the tree, carrying one of the "umbre-ellas" from Kagome's time and a strange contraption that apparently Kagome had 'gifted' him. Inuyasha watched curiously as Miroku pressed some buttons and then after some time, music flared through the device. He knew that below, except Miroku, no one could hear the song but as a half demon with his 'superior hearing abilities', he was able to listen quite comfortably to the song that was playing below.

Just thinking about the monk made him think about the slayer. It had been three months since Naraku had been defeated. The battle brought a grim smile to his face. It had taken arrows of both Kagome and Kikyou, his wind scar and Sesshoumaru's attack from Tenseiga to finish Naraku once and for all. Unfortunately, due to Sesshoumaru's attack, Kikyou's souls flew from her body and went to the graves of their respective owners. Only one shining white piece remained which escaped into Kagome, knocking the breath out of her. As he cradled the limp Kagome in his arms, he watched, as his old love was carried by the wind to the heavens where she belonged. After a bargain with Kagome, Sesshoumaru revived Kohaku and left them without a word or backward glance, flexing his left arm which had been returned to him.

It had been three months and still nothing occurred. Inuyasha had thought that after defeating Naraku, the monk and the slayer would be together. However, no such thing happened. Sango spent most of her time training Shippou and Kohaku. Her once radiant face was now grim and the only time she smiled was after Shippou or Kohaku mastered a particularly difficult technique. Miroku now without his black hole, somehow to the astonishment of many, became less perverted. He agreed to remain in Kaede's village as a monk to preach religion. This statement once upon a happier time would have made Inuyasha snort in disbelief. But now, somehow he didn't find it that hard to believe. Miroku now looked more serious, his face had hardened and there were firm lines etched on his face. He looked older than ever and could hardly be recognized as the same lecherous teen who asked every beautiful woman to bear his child.

Shippou was the only one who hadn't changed much. He developed a wonderful friendship with Kohaku and he became more determined. He even grew up a bit and (although Inuyasha would never admit it) he looked quite a handsome young demon now. He even seemed to be developing feelings for Sesshoumaru's ward, Rin. The thought made Inuyasha frown for he could quite clearly remember how the wretched girl's whole face had lighted up, her large brown eyes shining when Kohaku had thanked her and Sesshoumaru for reviving him. Not wanting to think about Shippou, Inuyasha's thoughts changed their direction and landed on the one person he didn't want to think about.

_Kagome. _

Rin's innocent large brown eyes reminded him of another girl's eyes who was in a similar predicament. Kagome was the one who had changed the most out of all of them. She was no longer the naïve 15 year old girl who needed someone to protect her. With her archery skills mastered to almost perfection, she was (now with Kikyou being dead), the most powerful priestess around. Her appearance had also somewhat changed and so had her apparel. No longer did she wear that flimsy green skirt and white top. Whenever she came to visit them in the Feudal Era, she would wear lovely kimonos and her hair would be set up perfectly. What disturbed him most was that the 'new' Kagome apparently liked applying 'make up'. Her naturally pink lips were usually painted in ruby red or sometimes even shimmering pinks and mauves. Her beautiful eyes were mostly outlined with dark lines making her look quite a lot like the deceased Kagura. Inuyasha hated her new look and even told her so which earned him few hits with Hiraikotsu, some 'wise' words from the monk and few SITS. But he had been truthful. He longed to see the OLD Kagome, who he felt, was buried somewhere deep under the false façade of the NEW Kagome.

He learnt that there was no such thing as an _UN_selfish wish. They had used the jewel to keep the well open so that Kagome could continue living her double life. He hadn't wished for her to leave her family forever and obviously, he never wanted her to leave HIM, so he took the jewel from her hand and wished for it. He had been rewarded with a warm hug and a kiss on his cheek. The memory still made him smile and reminded him how close she had been to his lips when she had whispered _'Thank you, Inuyasha.'_

The first month, she came every day with plenty of gifts for others and ramen for him. He wondered where her sudden money came from but he knew better than to ask. She would think he was being ungrateful. As the second month progressed, the visits shortened and were also occasional. He used to go to see her everyday but after one week of being unsuccessful in meeting her, he gave up.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha jumped into Kagome's room and looked around for his raven-haired angel. Unable to find her, he bounded down the stairs and entered the dining room where the rest of the family was seated. _

_Kagome was not there._

_Mrs. Higurashi smiled a small sad smile and said 'Ah, Inuyasha, you're here.'_

_Inuyasha refrained from rolling his eyes and instead looked around and said 'Where's Kagome?'_

_With the same sickeningly pitiful smile, Mrs. Higurashi replied 'Kagome's ah … um … hanging out with her friends!'_

_At this, Souta had actually snorted. His mother shot him a dirty look but Souta grinned darkly and said 'You mean Houjo'. 'Or homo as I like to think of him' he added in an undertone. _

_Inuyasha was at a loss for words. She was with HOBO? But hadn't she sworn that she had no feelings for him? That he only had a stupid childish 'crush' on her? _

_So, he settled for saying lamely 'Um…ohk then, bye.'_

_Then he looked at Souta and smirked at him 'Thanks a lot kid.'_

_Souta smiled and waved it off with an 'Anything for you, Brother Inuyasha.'_

_He never went to see Kagome after that again. _

_End Flashback_

He did not know when but somehow, he realized that he was actually listening to Miroku's song quite intently. As the lyrics poured out, he understood how much they resembled him and his problems. It was as if the song had been written specifically for him or something.

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see,_

_You were my air when I couldn't breathe,_

It was true. He remembered how Kagome had helped him during his human nights and even during his demon 'times'.

_But you always knew what you meant to me,_

Kagome knew how much she meant to him. She just HAD to. Hadn't they shared so much together? Hadn't he risked his life to save her innumerable times? _**HADN'T SHE SAID THAT SHE LOVED HIM?**_ But still, she left him to go for that HOUJO guy.

_You were my strength when I was down,_

_And you made me humble when I wouldn't bow,_

She had guided him through his difficult times with a bright smile and never even complained once about it. When he had been too proud, she made him humble. She never let him become conceited. He remembered her SITS all too well.

_Where were you when I was alright?_

_Tell me, did you know I was alright?_

_You, left me thinking I'd be alright,_

_Won't you come back to me?_

Did she think he would be alright without her? Did she even THINK about HIM even ONCE? Wasn't she ever going to return to him? To return his love?

_It's crazy but I'm falling apart,_

_It's crazy how your leaving me scarred,_

_It's crazy; hope you're feeling my pain,_

_It's crazy girl wherever you are,_

_You stole my heart_

He knew he was falling apart. He didn't need Sango and Shippou's sympathetic glances to know that. She had stolen his heart and left him empty with a void. He hoped bitterly that she felt the same pain that he was feeling now. Then he realized how selfish he had sounded. These feelings were crazy. The WHOLE SITUATION was crazy.

_(Stolen)_

_Just like a moment..._

_(Stolen)_

_You never owned it_

_(Stolen)_

_You took away my heart_

She had stolen his heart when he had been unaware. She had no right to do so. SHE never owned HIS heart. She took away his heart. But she didn't give him hers in return.

_It's the same sad story that we all know,_

_How lovers make mistakes watch it all blow,_

_Now I don't wanna be the one to let it all go... nooooooooo_

It was almost the same as the situation with Kikyou. Only then he felt that Kikyou had killed him. At this moment, he wouldn't have minded if Kagome came and killed him. If would be better than this. _**SHE was betraying HIM with another MAN.**_

_It's crazy but I'm falling apart,_

_It's crazy how your leaving me scarred,_

_It's crazy girl wherever you are,_

_You stole my heart_

_It's crazy but I'm going insane,_

_Feeling lost confused and ashamed,_

_It's crazy; hope you're feeling my pain,_

_You stole my heart_

_(Stolen)_

_Just like a moment..._

_(Stolen)_

_You never owned it,_

_(Stolen)_

_You took away my heart_

The song ended and Inuyasha sighed. Without his notice, a tear dropped down his cheek. _I love this song. _

**IN KAGOME's TIME **

Kagome stretched and let out a long sigh. It had been a tiring day. Her life had suddenly taken a lot of turns and most of them were good for her. She had returned to her time and met Houjo. Again. She heard from her other friends that he had changed. But she had never expected THIS. Houjo had changed. And he had changed BIG TIME. The pale skinned brown haired boy was no more. In front of her today was a 19 year old man. He had definitely worked out. He was wearing a white shirt with which was quite open at the throat. He had admirable abs and he was completely hairless except the part which was covered with a very light dusting of silky brown hairs. His brown hair had grown quite long, well past his ears. He had applied few blondish brown streaks in them. And to complete this vision of perfection he was carrying a bouquet of red roses. And he was smirking at her. Not smiling. But _smirking._ His voice had grown more masculine. He just said two words which had her swooning. _'Hey Kagome'_

That was all it took. They had been dating for a month and half and she knew that he would propose to her any day now. She realized that her feelings for Inuyasha were just a childish school girl crush. She loved Houjo. She really did. But she couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha.

To get rid of the headache, she turned on the radio. They played a song she had never heard before. But as the lyrics poured over her, her heart sunk. She forced a scowl to mar her pretty face and turned it off.

Her mother's head popped in her bedroom, 'Why did you turn it off, honey? The song is pretty nice. I have never heard it before.'

'I don't like it mama.' _I hate this song._

Souta was passing by and he snorted. Mrs. Higurashi had an odd sense of déjà vu.

The teen shoved his hands into his pockets and said evilly 'Because it makes her feel _guilty_.'

As Kagome glared daggers at her brother who shrugged and left, Mrs. Higurashi realized with a sinking heart. _Inuyasha._

Kagome shooed her mother out of her room and locked the door. Souta's words were still ringing in her ears. _'Because it makes her feel __**guilty**__.' Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. _She WAS guilty. She betrayed Inuyasha. She had betrayed INUYASHA! The very Inuyasha she used to claim to love. The very Inuyasha whom she longed to hold in her arms. The very Inuyasha who had protected her. The VERY Inuyasha who had also _**HURT**_ her. She stood near her window and took out a cigarette. It was the last one in the packet. Her mother didn't know a LOT of things about her. But as she was lighting it, somehow, she got startled and she dropped it.

_DAMN_. She cursed.

But as she looked out onto the silvery moonlight, she swore she could hear someone singing.

_Where were you when I was alright?_

_Tell me, did you know I was alright?_

_You, left me thinking I'd be alright,_

_Won't you come back to me?_

_It's crazy but I'm falling apart,_

_It's crazy how your leaving me scarred,_

_It's crazy girl wherever you are,_

_You stole, my heart_

_It's crazy but I'm going insane,_

_Feeling lost, confused and ashamed,_

_It's crazy, hope you're feeling my pain,_

_You stole, MY heart._

But she shrugged it off. She was imagining things. _I hate that song._

**500** years back in the _**past**_, the half demon Inuyasha jumped from his high perch in the tree. As, he walked away, he could hear Shippou's voice calling him. Not wanting to let anyone see that he was crying, he darted deep into the forest.

Shippou was just going to go after Inuyasha when someone caught his arm. It was Kaede. She shook her head. Across from her stood Sango. He saw that she had the same expression.

'But Kaede …. Sango …. he was _CRYING_. **INUYASHA **was _CRYING_.'

None of them looked too surprised at this news. Shippou's voice caught in this throat. _But…._

Kaede smiled a small smile which was barely visible. She whispered softly, 'He wasn't crying Shippou, he was mourning. He was_ weeping_.'

Shippou could only nod dumbly. He whimpered and threw himself at Kaede and started howling. A small tear escaped Kaede. As he looked at Sango, he saw that her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Shippou hung onto Kaede and _cried…………_

But if he had not been crying he would have seen a lone figure standing in the distance. His silver hair played about in the wind, his head shining in the shimmering moonlight. He looked almost ethereal, as if he wasn't alive or something. But then a small movement showed that he was indeed alive. A small tear fell from his eye continued its descent over his cheek and splashed onto his clawed foot. He understood what his mother had meant.

'_You'll know one day, my son.' _

Oh, he knew for sure now.

He was after all ……. _The weeping angel._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, the end, finally. I wanted to write more. Show a bit of Sango's POV. Or maybe Souta's. But then I decided against it. I am sorry for the **_**UN**_**happy ending. I tried keeping the characters as MUCH **_**in**_** character as possible. I know that Kagome was a BIT out of character but HEY, gimme a break, okay? She is an adult now. A person HAS to change at SOME point. She can't be the bubbly, jolly, naïve girl we all know and love FOREVER. Well, I tried my best. Rest is up to you. **

**So, please my "faithful" readers, press that ****GO**** Button down there and REVIEW. Tell me what YOU think of my story. YOUR opinion matters a LOT to me. But please, no flames. **

**TAKE CARE, ya all! **

**mysticalgrl11**


End file.
